Chaos Rising
by The Chuckinator
Summary: The sequel to Mysterion Rising. A week later after Mysterion defeated Cthulhu, a new villain has appeared in South Park: Professor Chaos. Can Mysterion defeat the greatest villain he's faced so far, or will Professor Chaos win?
1. A New Villain

Chaos Rising: The Sequel to Mysterion Rising

Chapter 1: A New Villain

Two weeks had passed since Mysterion had defeated Cthulhu, the dark god from the Sunken City of R'lyeh. Since then, Mysterion had become a symbol of hope around the town of South Park.

Kenny McCormick leaned against the window of his bedroom and stared outside. Ever since he defeated Cthulhu, the town had been safe. Until a few days ago, that is. A new villain known as Professor Chaos had appeared in South Park, bringing destruction with him. He robbed banks, blew up buildings and had even kidnapped some people. Kenny McCormick had been busy the last few days as Mysterion, trying to find Professor Chaos. All of his friends and family knew his identity as Mysterion, but the townspeople didn't know his secret identity, and he intended to keep it that way.

Kenny heard gunshots across town and changed into his Mysterion costume. He flew downtown and landed in front of a bank. Running inside, he saw Chaos' henchmen shooting customers and employees. They crossed to the vault and began to open it.

"Hey, you!" he yelled. A henchman stopped shooting and looked at him, grinning.

"Well, if it isn't Mysterion! Glad you could make it!"

He fired at Mysterion, who dodged the bullets. The henchmen kept firing, but Mysterion lunged at the henchman, kicking him in the chest. He snatched the gun from the henchman's hand and threw it across the henchman tried to run, but Mysterion grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

"Where is Chaos?" Mysterion asked.

The henchman grinned. "I'll never tell you, Mysterion. If you really want to know, why don't you talk to him?"

Mysterion watched as the henchman pulled off a mask, revealing the face of Professor Chaos. "You know, Mysterion, it's not nice to grab someone like this, unless of course, you want to take a stab!"

He pulled out a pocket knife and tried to stab Mysterion, but Mysterion grabbed his hand and threw the pocket knife across the room, where it hit some henchmen in the back. They gasped and fell to the ground.

Professor Chaos kicked Mysterion in the chest, sending him flying across the room. He grabbed a detonator and walked outside. "So long, Mysterion!" he said, and pressed the detonator. The bank exploded, causing the ceiling to crash on the ground. Mysterion rolled out of the way and ran outside. Professor Chaos was gone.


	2. Police Files

Chapter 2: Police Files

Mysterion stood outside the bank, looking for the cops. Commissioner Yates walked up to him.

"Mysterion, what the hell happened here?"

"Professor Chaos, sir. He robbed a bank and blew it up."

"I can see that. Why the hell didn't you stop him?"

"I tried, but he caught me off guard. I couldn't stop him; he ran off."

Yates scoffed. "Damn it! Oh well, we'll find him eventually. I want you to come back to the police station with me and look at some files of Professor Chaos."

Mysterion nodded. "What do you have on him?"

"Not much; only what we know about him so far. Come back to the station and I'll show you."

They got in the police car and drove off. Once they arrived at the South Park Police Department, Commissioner Yates walked up to his office and pulled out some files from a drawer. He gave them to Mysterion.

"These are the files we have on Professor Chaos, Mysterion. As you can see, there isn't that much."

Mysterion opened the file. Inside was a picture of Professor Chaos and some background information.

"Let's see...he recently appeared in South Park a week ago. He loves chaos and destruction, hence the name 'Professor Chaos', has a sidekick called General Disarray." He closed the file and handed it back to Yates. "Does he have any superpowers, commissioner?"

Yates shook his head. "Not that we know of, Mysterion. He could, but we're not sure."

Mysterion nodded. "Thank you, commissioner. I'll start looking for him right away." He ran to the window and jumped, flying towards home.


	3. The Life of a Superhero

Chapter 3: The Life of a Superhero

Kenny McCormick flew back home and landed in his bedroom. He took off his Mysterion costume and placed it in a drawer, sighing.

_First Cthulhu, now Professor Chaos_, he thought.

The doorbell rang and he heard the front door open.

"Kenny, it's Stan and Kyle!" his mom yelled.

Kenny ran downstairs and saw Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski at the front door.

"Hi guys, come on in!" he said as they walked inside and sat down on the couch. "You want anything to drink?"

Stan nodded. "I'll have some beer."

Kenny stared at him. "But Stan, you're only 17—the same age as me! You can't have beer until you're 21!"

"Root beer, that is!" Stan added, chuckling.

Kenny shook his head and grabbed a root beer from the fridge, handing it to Stan.

Stan opened it and took a sip. "So, Mysterion, fought any criminals lately?"

Kenny nodded. "I fought Professor Chaos a few minutes ago. Didn't catch him, unfortunately."

Kyle sighed. "I've heard of him. Isn't he that villain who blew up that bank just now?"

Kenny nodded again. "Yeah, he did. I was there, as Mysterion."

Stan looked at Kenny, shocked. "You were? Wow, that's cool! You didn't catch him, did you?"

Kenny shook his head. "He got away after I got there." he sighed. "I don't know, guys. It seems after I defeat one villain, another one pops up out of nowhere. First Cthulhu, now Professor Chaos."

Kyle nodded and took the root beer from Stan. "The life of a superhero. Seems like you're fighting crime all the time."

"Yeah, well, at least I'm protecting the town."

Stan got up. "Hey, can we see your costume?"

Kenny nodded and walked upstairs with Stan and Kyle. He went in his bedroom and opened a drawer. Stan and Kyle looked inside as Kenny brought out the costume and placed it on his bed.

"Wow, that's really neat," Stan said.

Kenny smirked. "Wanna see something even more cool?" He went to his closet and opened it, revealing all kinds of gadgets like a grappling wire, handcuffs, and other contents. Stan and Kyle looked at them in awe.

"What are these for?" Kyle asked.

"These are gadgets I use for my utility belt," Kenny told him. "They come in handy, especially the grappling hooks and wires."

"You also have your superpowers, also." Stan observed.

Kenny nodded. "Professor Chaos is going to be one tough foe. I wonder what he's doing now?"

Little did they know that Professor Chaos was plotting his next move as they spoke.


	4. Chaos Rising

Chapter 4: Chaos Rising

Inside a warehouse on the edge of town, Professor Chaos and his sidekick General Disarray were having a meeting with some other criminals.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" a criminal said.

"I want to make a proposition."

"What kind of proposition?"

Professor Chaos grinned. "I know why you're afraid to go out anymore. Mysterion; he's shown South Park your true colors."

"So what are you proposing?"

"It's simple: we reveal his secret identity to the town of South Park."

"Can't we just kill him?" General Disarray asked.

Professor Chaos shook his head. "That won't work; he's immortal, remember? If we kill him, he'll just come back to life."

"So how are we going to force him to reveal his secret identity?"

Professor Chaos grinned. "An associate of mine has offered to help me get rid of Mysterion." He turned his head and beckoned. A figure came towards him and stood at the table. "Gentleman, I'd like to introduce The Coon."

The criminals laughed. "Him? He's dressed like a raccoon! Why should we help him?"

The Coon was obviously not amused. "Look, assholes, I was the superhero of this town until that damn Mysterion kid started his career. I want him gone just as much as you do."

Professor Chaos looked at The Coon and nodded. "We'll have to target some city officials and draw him out into the open."

"And just how will we do that?" The Coon asked.

Professor Chaos went to a cabinet and threw it open. Bombs, guns and grenades were filled to the top of the cabinet. He turned to face his clients. "We'll lure him out with these."


	5. Tipped Off

Chapter 5: Tipped Off

Kenny McCormick was at home when a bright light shone in the sky. He changed into his Mysterion costume and flew to the police station. As soon as he landed, Commissioner Yates walked up.

"Good evening, Mysterion."

"What is it now, Commissioner? Has Chaos done something yet?"

Commissioner Yates shook his head. "No; we've been tipped off by someone called The Coon that Professor Chaos is plotting to target the city officials, most likely the mayor and the district attorney."

Mysterion frowned. "When will these attacks take place?"

"We're not sure; they could be anytime."

"I'll be on the lookout for it, Yates. You do your job; I'll do mine."

Yates nodded and left.

When Mysterion got home, he ran downstairs and turned on the television. Nothing was on about Professor Chaos; apparently he didn't do anything to make the headlines yet. He sighed; the last thing he wanted was a mass terrorist attack on the mayor or district attorney.

The doorbell rang and he opened it. Stan and Kyle were standing there, grinning.

"Hey, Kenny. Just thought we'd come over and visit."

"Yeah, come on in."

He opened the door and they walked in. Kenny turned on the television as they sat down.

"Anything on Professor Chaos yet, Kenny?" Stan asked.

Kenny frowned and shook his head. "There hasn't been anything on the news about him lately. I don't think he wants to draw attention to himself just yet."

"Where were you earlier today? I called, but your mom said you were out doing superhero stuff."

Kenny nodded. "Commissioner Yates contacted me, said he wanted to tell me they've been tipped off by The Coon that Professor Chaos is plotting something."

"The Coon? Haven't you met him before?" Kyle asked.

Kenny nodded his head. "When I started crime fighting, I ran into The Coon. He told me that he'd been protecting this city first and that he'd try to get me to leave."

"Any idea who he is?"

Kenny looked at Kyle. "Who do you think?"

Kyle's eyes widened. "Not...Eric Cartman?"

Stan sighed. "How did you find out?"

Kenny shrugged. "It was obvious. The way he talked, looked fat, you name it."

Kyle shook his head. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to wait for any signs of Chaos's plot to come true. Then, when they do, I'll be ready."


	6. Threats

Chapter 6: Threats

Meanwhile, at the police station, Commissioner Yates had been very busy. He was going through some old police files when someone knocked on his office door. He looked up and opened it. The mayor walked in.

"Commissioner, how are you?" Mayor McDaniels asked as she walked in.

Commissioner Yates shook her hand and they sat down. "I'm fine; things at the police station have been hectic."

The mayor nodded. "Because of Professor Chaos. What is our hero, Mysterion, doing about it?"

"He is investigating this villain also. We have talked and he said he would take care of it."

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing. Tell me, Commissioner, what do you know of Professor Chaos, our new criminal?"

Yates sighed. "To tell you the truth, we don't know that much about him. He just arrived in South Park a few weeks ago, and has been causing trouble ever since. Most likely he wants to fight Mysterion."

Mayor McDaniels smiled. "I recently found out that one of his accomplices, The Coon, has tipped you off that Professor Chaos is going to try and target some city officials."

Yates nodded. "That is true. We've got our top men working around the clock to protect any of the city government officers."

"I hear you've made some arrests also."

"We've managed to arrest as many of Professor Chaos's henchmen as we can."

"How many?"

"About twenty-five, ma'am."

Mayor McDaniels sighed. "Even if you manage to convict most of his henchman, you're going to have to try and arrest the others."

Yates shook his head. "It won't matter. Even if we do somehow manage to arrest all his henchmen, he'll still be out there. I don't see how we'll arrest him."

"Mysterion will find a way; he always does."

"The public likes you, Yates. Unlike that Officer Barbrady, who makes mistakes every time he arrests someone."

She got up and turned toward the door.

"I hope you'll catch this guy soon."

She walked out of the room. Yates sat at his desk, deep in thought.

* * *

><p>Kenny McCormick sat on the couch watching television. He continued flipping channels until something caught his eye. It was a news report about Professor Chaos.<p>

"Earlier this evening, we received film footage of Professor Chaos," the news reporter said. "He has issued a threat to Mysterion. The following footage may be disturbing."

The TV cut to Professor Chaos. "Fellow citizens of South Park, you may know me as Professor Chaos. I am here to tell you about Mysterion. You want order in South park? Mysterion has to go. So...Mysterion must take off his mask and turn himself in. Every day he doesn't, people will die...starting tonight. I'm a man of my word."

The film cut to static and then back to the reporter. "Well, there you have it. Professor Chaos has issued a threat to Mysterion and the citizens of South Park. If you're watching this Mysterion, please help us."

Kenny turned off the television and tan up to his room. He changed into his Mysterion costume, jumped out his window and flew toward the police station.


	7. Attacks

Chapter 7: Attacks

Mysterion landed on the street near the police station. He ran to the police station, climbed up the gutter and jumped in the window. Commissioner Yates was waiting for him.

"Ah, Mysterion. What news do you bring?"

"Have you seen the news report that just aired?" he asked.

Yates nodded. "I have. It seems that Professor Chaos wants you to reveal your secret identity."

"You know I can't do that, Yates."

"I can't help you, Mysterion. Find Professor Chaos and put that son of a bitch in jail."

Mysterion nodded. "I'll do that, Commissioner."

He jumped out the window and was gone.

The commissioner sighed and went back in his office. He took out a folder and opened it. Officer Barbrady walked in and Yates looked at him.

"What is it?"

"We just received a message from Professor Chaos. He's telling us who he's targeting."

"Who's he after?"

"He's going after you, the mayor and the district attorney."

"Where's the mayor?"

"City Hall."

"Send officers to the district attorney's office and the mayor's office. Lock down city Hall. No one gets in or out unless I say so."

"Yes, Commissioner." Officer Barbrady closed the door and left.

Commissioner Yates sighed and walked down to City hall. He walked inside the district attorney's office and looked around.

"What are you playing at, Commissioner?" the district attorney asked.

"We're sorry, sir. We believe that Professor Chaos has made a threat against your life."

"Well, that's just too damn bad, isn't it? As you can see, I'm still alive." He sighed and took out a bottle of rum. "Both you and I know that we get lots of threats."

"Then how do you care to explain that message we got?"

"He's just trying to scare us."

He took a drink from the bottle. "Now, I want you to know that—"

His eyes widened and he dropped the glass. It fell to the floor with a crash, and Yates ran to the district attorney's side.

"Sir?"

The district attorney's eyes bulged as he started to choke. He fell to the floor, dead.

Yates turned to Officer Barbrady. "He's been poisoned! Get a goddamn medic in here!"

As the paramedics came rushing in, Yates walked out of the room toward the mayor's office when a huge explosion threw him backward. He looked up and saw the mayor's office on fire, debris littering the ground. Running toward the door, he stopped and looked in horror. The mayor's office was on fire and a huge hole had blown the wall apart. He saw the mayor's hand under a pile of debris and knew she was dead.

He rushed out of City Hall. A huge explosion was heard behind him, so he turned around. His mouth dropped open in a mixture of horror and astonishment as City Hall exploded and tumbled to the ground.


	8. Hostage

Chapter 8: Hostage

Commissioner Yates stood on top of the roof of the police station, waiting for Mysterion. He sighed and turned around, looking across the city.

"What is it, Commissioner?"

Yates turned around and saw Mysterion standing behind him.

"It's Professor Chaos, Mysterion. He killed the district attorney, the mayor and blew up City Hall."

"Did he do it directly?"

Yates shook his head. "Indirectly. He poisoned the rum that the district attorney drank and planted C4 in City Hall, causing it to explode and kill the mayor."

Mysterion looked across the city and saw the place where City Hall once stood.

"What's his next move?"

Commissioner Yates sighed and walked down to his office. Mysterion followed him. "We don't know; he could be after me."

"Why would Professor Chaos be after you?"

"Well, I'm the police commissioner. A lot of criminals want me dead." He grabbed his coat and put it on. "I'm going home; it's been a long night."

Mysterion nodded and started walking outside. A man in a tin foil mask came in the police station. He pulled out a gun and started shooting. The employees screamed and ducked under their desks.

Professor Chaos stopped shooting and looked around. His henchmen followed behind him and The Coon appeared by his side.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. I am Professor Chaos, bringer of destruction and doom. I have just one question: where is Commissioner Yates?"

Commissioner Yates walked in the room and looked at Professor Chaos. His eyes widened and he started running. Professor Chaos caught up to him and rammed him against the wall. Yates turned around and punched Professor Chaos in the face.

Professor Chaos smiled. "A little fight in you; I like that."

A voice spoke next to him. "Then you're going to love me."

Professor Chaos turned around and found himself face to face with Mysterion. Mysterion punched Chaos in the face. Chaos's henchmen ran at Mysterion, but he punched them in the face and knocked them unconscious. He hurled Professor Chaos across the room. He got up and put a knife against the Commissioner's neck.

"Drop the knife," Mysterion said.

"Sure, just take off your mask and tell us who you really are."

Yates shook his head as Professor Chaos took a shotgun and blew the window out, dangling the Commissioner over the edge.

"Let him go!"

Professor Chaos laughed. "Very poor choice of words!" He dropped the Commissioner. Mysterion ran to the window and dived, catching Yates and landing on the ground.

"Are you okay?"

Yates nodded. Mysterion flew up and landed in the Commissioner's office. He ran outside and looked around. Professor Chaos was gone.


	9. Understanding Chaos

Chapter 9: Understanding Chaos

Kenny McCormick stood at his bedroom window and looked out at the town. He sighed and walked to his closet, opened it, and took out his Mysterion costume, looking at it.

_The last few nights weren't supposed to happen_, he thought. _Professor Chaos has carried out his threat to murder the mayor and the district attorney. Next thing I know, he holds Commissioner Yates hostage last night. What the hell does he want?_

He put the costume back in the closet and went downstairs. A news report was on about the events that had happened recently, so he sat down and turned up the volume.

"The town of South Park is still mourning the deaths of the district attorney and the mayor, who were killed a few days ago by Professor Chaos. A few minutes after their deaths, a bomb went off in City Hall, causing it to explode. The next day, Chaos held Commissioner Yates hostage in the police station until Mysterion came and rescued him. Both Mysterion and the police are still looking for Professor Chaos, but to no avail."

Kenny looked up as his mother, Carol, came in and sat down beside him.

"Watching the news?" she said.

Kenny nodded. "They're talking about Professor Chaos."

"Have you found him yet?"

He shook his head. "This guy's hard to find. I rescued Yates last night, but Professor Chaos got away."

His mom smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're keeping the town safe."

"Criminals aren't complicated, mom. I just have to figure out what he's after."

"Maybe this is a man you fully understand. Some criminals aren't looking for anything logical. They just want to watch the world burn."

Kenny sighed and turned off the TV. He went up to his room and lay on his bed, deep in thought.


	10. The Commissioner's Sacrifice

Chapter 10: The Commissioner's Sacrifice

The next day, Commissioner Yates called Mysterion over to see the remains of City Hall. The crime scene was blocked off by cop cars and the FBI.

"I need ten minutes with the crime scene alone. There may be some evidence I can use to catch Chaos." Mysterion said.

Yates nodded and walked over to another part of the ruined building.

Mysterion moved toward the debris and kneeled down, examining the bricks.

"What are you looking for?"

"If Chaos left bombs around here, the explosion must have left remains of the bomb around here in the bricks." He took a sawing device from his belt and thrust it into the brick. He cut around the bomb remains and took it out.

"That's C4, alright," Yates said.

Mysterion gave it to the Commissioner. "Examine this in the lab. See if you can find any fingerprints."

"We just received another threat from Professor Chaos, Mysterion."

Mysterion frowned. "What the hell does that fucking bastard want this time?"

"He wants me dead."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll think of something."

Mysterion nodded. "When will he strike?"

"He said that he'll make his threat known at the funeral for the mayor and the district attorney tomorrow at the park."

"I'll be there," Mysterion said, and flew off.

The next day was the funeral. Everyone from South Park was there. The Commissioner went up to the podium and made a speech.

"We are deeply saddened by the loss of the mayor and the district attorney; they were victims of Professor Chaos, a villain who enjoys chaos and weapons of mass destruction, like bombs. Hopefully the protector of South Park, the superhero Mysterion, will catch him."

He nodded to Mysterion, who walked up to the podium. The audience cheered.

"My fellow citizens, this villain will not be on the streets for long. I will defeat him so that South Park can be safe again! Professor Chaos and his minions will not stand a—"

He stopped talking and looked across the lawn. All of a sudden, bullets flew in the air, heading for Mysterion. The Commissioner knocked Mysterion out of the way as the bullets hit his chest. He fell to the ground.

Panic filled the crowd and they ran out of the park, screaming. Mysterion leaned down next to the Commissioner.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Yates? I can't die, remember? I'm immortal!"

The Commissioner coughed. "Go get that son of a bitch, Mysterion. Make Professor Chaos pay."

Mysterion nodded. Commissioner Yates suddenly grew still. Mysterion looked at the Commissioner's chest. He had stopped breathing.


	11. Press Conference

Chapter 11: Press Conference

Kenny McCormick went into his room and slammed the door. He took off his Mysterion costume and threw it into the closet. Sighing, he fell onto his bed, deep in thought. He couldn't believe Commissioner Yates was dead; he had been a well-known person around town being the police chief. It was because of that damn Professor Chaos that he and so many others were dead.

He heard the doorbell ring and answered it. Kyle came in and sat down on the couch, sighing.

"So Kenny, I heard about what happened at the funeral."

Kenny nodded. "Commissioner Yates is dead."

"Who did it?"

"Professor Chaos. He's the worst villain I've ever faced."

"What does he want?"

"He wants to learn my identity. But I cannot be unmasked; if I do I would stop being a symbol to the town. I need someone to do background checks for me, some investigating."

"Who, me? Why?"

"Because I think you are the smartest kid in class."

Kyle smiled. "Really? Thanks."

Kenny nodded. "I'm going to call a press conference in a few days. This needs to end."

Kyle looked shocked. "You're going to turn yourself in and reveal your identity?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"No one else is going to die. Not for me."

Kyle shook his head. "No. You can't give in; you can't!"

Mysterion stood in front of the police station, a podium in front of him. He looked out at the audience and started to speak.

"Citizens of South Park, yesterday has shown me that I have no other choice. I must unmask myself."

"Don't do it, Mysterion!" one cop said.

"As long as my identity is secret, this will keep on happening. I will show my face."

He took off his mask and the crowd gasped.

"I'm sorry, but you're under arrest." The cop said. "Men, take him to jail."

The cops handcuffed him and took him away.


	12. Decoy

Chapter 12: Decoy

Minutes later after the police arrested Mysterion, they put him in a cell, closed the cell door and locked it.

"Alright, lights out. Goodnight...Mysterion."

Kyle Broflovski sat in the jail cell as the cop walked away. He sighed and took off the Mysterion costume. A figure walked into the jail and looked at Kyle.

"Why did you do it, Kyle?" Mysterion asked.

"Well, you had asked for help."

Mysterion sighed. "I didn't mean to dress up and pretend to be me to take the fall."

"It's alright, I'll be out of here in a few days."

"Goodbye, then." Mysterion said, and started to walk away.

"Kenny!" Kyle yelled.

Mysterion turned around. "Yes?"

"What will you do now?"

"I'm going to stop Chaos."

He jumped out the window and vanished into the night.


	13. Catching Chaos

Chapter 13: Catching Chaos

Mysterion left the building and walked down the street. He stopped when he saw a van race down the street and stop in front of the police station. The door opened and Mysterion saw Professor Chaos holding a rocket launcher.

"Now that Mysterion is in jail, I'll blow him to bits," he said, laughing. He aimed the rocket launcher at the police station and fired. The rocket flew toward the station, but Mysterion jumped out of his hiding place and flew towards the rocket, catching it in his hands. Professor Chaos's eyes widened.

"Mysterion? But how? I thought you revealed your secret identity and had been arrested!"

Mysterion shook his head. "That was a decoy, Chaos. I had to make sure my identity was kept safe, so someone else dressed up as Mysterion and pretended to be me."

Chaos sneered. "You won't get away this time, Mysterion. I'll make sure of it!"

"I agree, Chaos. Except I won't be the one who doesn't get away...you will." He threw the rocket at the van. Professor Chaos dived to the ground in time before the rocket hit the van and exploded, flipping it over as derbies scattered across the pavement.

Professor Chaos got up and pulled out a machine gun and fired it at Mysterion, who dodged the bullets. He punched him in the chest, causing Professor Chaos to slam into the wall. He got up and stared at Mysterion.

"Hit me...come on...hit me!"

Mysterion flew towards Professor Chaos, who sidestepped. Mysterion hit the wall and fell to the ground. He got up as Chaos walked up to him and punched him the the chest. Professor Chaos was about to punch him again when a gun cocked against his neck. He turned and saw Commissioner Yates holding a gun to his face. "How the hell did you..."

"Bullet-proof vest. We've got you now, you fucking son of a bitch."


	14. Escape

Chapter 14: Escape

Professor Chaos was handcuffed and brought into the jail cell next to Kyle. He looked at him and sneered.

"So, this is Mysterion's decoy? Well, you sure did a convincing job."

Kyle said nothing as Commissioner Yates walked in his cell and sat down. "You're not Mysterion, are you?"

Kyle shook his head. "I'm his decoy; I cover for him when he's not around."

"That was you at the press conference?"

Kyle nodded. "Mysterion wanted me to keep his identity save, so I agreed to help him."

"Do you know his identity?"

"Yes, I do. All of his friends do, but I'm not telling you who the hell he is."

Commissioner Yates nodded and opened the cell door. "You're free to go. Tell Mysterion thank you for me."

Kyle nodded and left.

Yates walked into Professor Chaos's cell and locked the door. Chaos smiled.

"Evening, Commissioner."

Yates nodded across the table and Mysterion appeared, smashing Chaos's head against the table.

"You wanted me. Here I am," Mysterion said.

"You let the mayor and the district attorney die. And you let Kyle take your place."

"Why the hell do you want to learn my identity?"

"Because once people see you for who you really are, they'll cast you out. You'll stop being a symbol."

"You caused them to die, indirectly. You're sick."

He left and went into Commissioner Yates' office.

"Where will you take him?"

"We'll transfer him to the county prison and try him in—" He stopped talking when a blast shook his office."What the fuck was that?"

They ran to the jail cells and stopped in their tracks. A huge hole blast caused the cell door to blow open and land across the room. Professor Chaos stepped out, holding a gun to Kyle's chest.

"Damn!" Yates yelled in shock.

Professor Chaos grinned evilly. "If you two move another muscle, I'll blow his brains out!" he threatened.

"Don't do this, Chaos," Mysterion said. "Let Kyle Broflovski go."

Chaos grinned even wider. "Take off your mask and show me who you really are, and not some decoy."

"I'd rather die than show you my identity."

Chaos sighed. "Very well; as you wish." He aimed his gun at Mysterion and fired. The bullet hit Mysterion straight in the chest and he fell to the floor, blood pouring from the wound. Chaos laughed and looked at Kyle.

"Oh my God! You killed Kenny...I mean Mysterion!" Kyle yelled. "You bastard!"

Professor Chaos laughed again and looked at the commissioner. "Looks like you could use a blast!"

He threw a grenade at Yates, who jumped out of the way. The grenade exploded, blasting a hole in the wall. Chaos laughed even louder as he jumped outside, taking Kyle with him.

Yates got up and looked around. Professor Chaos was gone.

"Shit! He escaped!" he said to himself. He looked at Mysterion and gasped in awe. The bullet fell out of his chest as the blood soaked back into his body. He got up and looked at Yates.

"What the hell happened to Professor Chaos, Yates?"

"He escaped with Kyle Broflovski."

Mysterion growled. "Well, it looks like I have a villain to catch!"

He jumped out the window and flew out into the night.


	15. Professor Chaos's Threat

Chapter 15: Professor Chaos's Threat

Professor Chaos went back to his base and forced Kyle to sit down. He turned to The Coon and the rest of his henchmen.

"I have Mysterion's decoy, Kyle Broflovski."

The Coon turned to face him.

"Kyle? The Jew?"

Kyle knew that voice. "Cartman? So, the fatass has joined Professor Chaos?"

The Coon scoffed. "Hey! I'm not fat, I'm just big boned!"

Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Why are you helping Chaos?"

"Because, he's going to help me get rid of Mysterion...and you're next, you damn Jew."

"You're so full of shit, Cartman!"

The Coon ignored him and turned to Professor Chaos. "Bring your video camera. I have a plan."

* * *

><p>Kenny McCormick silently slipped in his room and took of his costume. He went downstairs and turned on the television, flipping through the channels. Something had to be on about Professor Chaos. He came to a news channel as something caught his eye.<p>

"The clock is ticking and the citizens of South Park are gripped in fear. A few minutes ago Professor Chaos threatened major consequences if Mysterion does not reveal his identity," the reporter said.

A video of Professor Chaos came on screen. "Mark my words, South Park! Your precious hero is now, uh, your undoing! If Mysterion does not unmask himself publicly by tonight, I am going to blow up...a hospital. The choice is yours, Mysterion! Unmask yourself or hundreds will die! Ha ha ha. "

The news reporter came back on. "There has been massive panic in the streets since the threat was issued. Where is Mysterion?"

Kenny turned off the television and groaned.


	16. Toolshed

Chapter 16: Toolshed

Stan Marsh was watching the news report about Professor Chaos when the power went out.

He sighed. "Aw, man. I was really getting into this."

His dad came in. "Stan, the power is out. Do you have any tools?"

Stan shook his head. "I think they're in the garage. I'll get them."

He went in the garage and looked around. A toolbox was sitting on top of a workbench, so he walked over to it and opened it, pushing an electrical plug out of the way. All of a sudden, the power socket sparked and a massive flow of energy conducted from the plug. He screamed in pain as he was electrocuted, trying to let go of the plug. A few minutes later the energy stopped and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

He woke up a few minutes later on the couch with the tool box beside him. Randy was sitting next to him.

"You okay, son?"

Stan groaned. "Um, yeah, kind of. What happened?"

"You got electrocuted while reaching for the toolbox."

Stan looked at the toolbox and back at dad. "Sorry; I didn't mean to."

His dad smiled. "It's okay. I'll be in the dining room if you want me."

He left and Stan sighed. He tried turning on the television, but the power was still out. If only he could fix it. He looked at the tools and imagined that he was fixing the television. All of a sudden, the tools glowed and rose in the air, heading for the television. They fixed the television in seconds, turning it on. The glow faded as they fell to the ground.

Stan looked in awe at what he just witnessed. He leapt off the couch and ran to his room, slamming the door behind him. He looked at his light bulb in his lamp, which was broken. He imagined it glowing, and in a few minutes, it was.

_That electric shock must have given me superpowers! Awesome! I better call Kenny!_

He ran to the phone and dialed Kenny's number, excited to tell him what happened_.  
><em>


	17. The Hospital

Chapter 17: The Hospital

Kenny was at home watching Family Guy when the phone rang. He muted the TV and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kenny, it's Stan."

"Hey Stan, what's up?"

"I have to show you something! Bring your Mysterion costume an meet me at my house in five minutes!"

The phone went dead and Kenny hung it up. _What was that about?_ he thought. He ran up to his room, changed into his Mysterion costume and flew toward Stan's house. Stan was waiting for him in front of the house when Mysterion landed in front of him.

"Hey, Stan. What's with the costume?"

Stan smiled. He was wearing a white T-shirt with the letter T on it, blue jeans that had a utility belt with tools, yellow safety goggles that covered his eyes and black gloves.

"Call me Toolshed, Kenny."

"What's this all about, Toolshed?"

"A while ago, the power went out on my TV. I went downstairs to get the tools when I got electrocuted. A few minutes later I was trying to fix the television when I imagined the tools fixing it. The next thing I knew, the tools flew right out of the toolbox and fixed the television!"

Mysterion grinned. "Are you trying to tell me you have a superpower now?"

Toolshed nodded. "Yeah. It's pretty cool, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is! Maybe you can help me defeat Professor Chaos. Did you see the news?"

"Yeah, I did. He's going to blow up Hell's Pass Hospital."

"You want to come with me?"

Toolshed smiled.

"Yeah, sure! I'd love to, Mysterion!"

They ran off into the night, determined to stop Professor Chaos once and for all.

* * *

><p>Professor Chaos, General Disarray and The Coon planted TNT at the base of the hospital. They went upstairs and tied Kyle to a chair.<p>

"What the heck are you doing?"

"What do you think, Kyle? We're holding you hostage when Mysterion gets here," said General Disarray.

Mysterion crashed through the window with Toolshed.

"Why are you doing this, Chaos?" Mysterion asked.

"Ah Mysterion, what an unexpected surprise. And by unexpected, I mean COMPLETELY EXPECTED!" He turned his head to Toolshed. "But who is this?"

"This is another superhero known as Toolshed."

Professor Chaos raised an eyebrow. "And what is your superpower, Toolshed?"

"I can control tools with my mind."

Chaos nodded and Kyle lifted his head.

"Stan? Is that you?"

Toolshed was taken aback, surprised that Kyle had figured out his secret identity so soon. "Yes."

"How'd you get superpowers?"

"It's a long story."

Mysterion walked forward. "Where is the bomb, Chaos?"

"It's at the bottom of the hospital. If you don't reveal your identity soon, I'll push this button and blow us all to bits."

"Not if I can help it." Mysterion said, and kicked Chaos in the chest. Chaos lost his grip on the detonator and it flew in the air, landing in the hands of The Coon.

"I'm sorry, Mysterion." he said, and pushed the button.

Mysterion grabbed Kyle as everyone in the room jumped out the window and landed on the ground. The building exploded and fell to the ground, shattering windows as debris covered the pavement.


	18. The Final Battle

Chapter 18: The Final Battle

Professor Chaos and Mysterion stood across each other, facing off. Toolshed and Kyle stood next to Mysterion, while General Disarray and The Coon stood behind Chaos.

"You won't get away this time, Chaos," Mysterion said.

"Oh, I will. This is the final battle, Mysterion. I will beat you, and then this town will belong to me!"

"Not if I can help it. Toolshed and I will defeat you!"

He and Toolshed got into a fighting stance as a crowd started to gather around them.

"Look! Mysterion is fighting Professor Chaos!" a man said.

"Give him hell, Mysterion!" said Commissioner Yates.

Mysterion launched himself at Professor Chaos and started kicking and punching ferociously. Chaos blocked his attacks and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying backward. He crashed into the remains of the hospital, bricks crumbling on top of him.

Professor Chaos sneered. "Ha! Looks like he's been buried alive! Now for you, Toolshed."

He turned toward Toolshed and ran up to him. Toolshed closed his eyes and raised his arms. The tools behind him lifted off the ground and flew toward Chaos. Professor Chaos sneered and dodged them.

Professor Chaos growled and ran up to Toolshed, punching him in the chest. Toolshed doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach. He recovered and kicked Professor Chaos, who went flying backward and skidded on the ground. He looked up as he heard a noise from the hospital derbies. The bricks exploded as Mysterion flew into the air. He held a huge brick in his arm and threw it at Chaos. The brick hit Chaos in the chest, who crashed into The Coon and General Disarray.

Mysterion landed in front of The Coon, General Disarray and Professor Chaos. He kicked General Disarray in the jaw with his foot. The force of the kick broke his jaw and knocked him unconscious. Mysterion walked slowly towards The Coon, who grabbed Kyle and put a knife to Kyle's throat.

"Make one more move Mysterion, and your decoy dies."

Kyle squirmed. "Let go of me, fatass!"

Mysterion stopped in his tracks. "Let him go, Cartman. Now."

The Coon sneered. "No. I think I'll hang on to the Jew a little longer."

Kyle squirmed even more. "I SAID LET GO OF ME, YOU GODDAMN FATASS!" He elbowed The Coon in the chest, who let go and doubled over. Kyle started levitating a few inches off the ground and raised his arms. A massive blast of wind came out of nowhere and slammed The Coon backward into a building. Mysterion and Toolshed looked at Kyle, astonished.

"Kyle? What the hell was that?" Toolshed yelled.

Kyle smiled. "A blast of wind."

"I know that. How the hell did you get a superpower?"

"It happened a few days ago. I got in this freak accident. It was raining and really windy, and a cyclone was forming. The cyclone hit me, along with the wind. I survived, but ever since then, I've had the ability to fly, control the weather and shoot lasers out of my eyes. Call me the Human Kite."

Mysterion nodded. "Well, Human Kite, do you want to help us get rid of these villains once and for all?"

Human Kite nodded and joined Toolshed and Mysterion. They walked up to The Coon and Professor Chaos. Mysterion and Toolshed created lightning from their hands and Human Kite summoned a gust of wind. Rain and lightning started to form as the wind picked up. Toolshed and Mysterion let out a stream of lightning from their fingertips, combined with a mini cyclone from Human Kite. The attack blasted into The Coon and Professor Chaos, shocking them. A few minutes later the attack stopped and they fell to the ground unconscious. Professor Chaos had finally been defeated.


	19. Mysterion and Friends

Chapter 19: Mysterion and Friends

Commissioner Yates was putting Professor Chaos, General Disarray and The Coon in the police car. Professor Chaos rolled down the window and smiled evilly. He opened his mouth and yelled at Mysterion.

"You think this is over, Mysterion? It's just the beginning! I swear I will escape and defeat you!"

He laughed evilly as the police car drove off.

Mysterion turned to Commissioner Yates. "We've finally put him behind bars, Yates."

Yates smirked. "We sure did, Mysterion. And it's all thanks to you and your superhero friends."

He turned and walked away. Mysterion turned to Toolshed and Human Kite.

"He's right. Thanks to our teamwork, we were able to defeat Professor Chaos and his evil henchmen."

"Now that we both have superpowers, we should team up more often!" Toolshed said.

Human Kite nodded. "Toolshed has a point. We should team up more often!"

Mysterion sighed and smiled. "We should call ourselves Mysterion and Friends."

"Mysterion and Friends; that sounds good. You've got a deal! With Mysterion and Friends, the town will be safe!"

They all cheered. Mysterion and Human Kite flew in the air and Toolshed ran after them, ready to protect the town.


End file.
